Rendezvous
Rendezvous (also titled Meeting) is the eleventh episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one-hundred-sixth episode of Code Lyoko. Plot Two towers are activated at the same time in the Desert and Mountain Sectors, as X.A.N.A. is launching an attack in the early hours of the morning. In the twilight of his room, Jeremie receives an alert. He warns his friends except Laura and calls an immediate meeting at the factory. The whole group goes to the factory, after having passed Jim in the middle of Tai-Chi exercises in the park at dawn. However, one person missed the call: Aelita. While getting up to go to the factory, the young Schaeffer saw a message on her computer marked “Confidential,” asking her to go to the chapel to learn more about her parents. Laura interrupts Aelita in her room. Aelita, pensive, shoos her away by sending her to the factory, before making her way to the chapel. Meanwhile, in the lab, Jeremie tries in vain to contact Aelita. To make matters worse, the two towers in the Desert and Mountain Sectors are taking turns; when one activates, the other deactivates, and so on. Jeremie sees one of X.A.N.A.'s traps. One thing's for sure, whatever the solution of the problem, the two towers need to be deactivated at the same time. Ulrich and Yumi are then sent to the Desert Sector, while Odd and William go to the Mountains. The ambiance in the Desert is light and romantic. In the Mountains, Odd and William are bickering. Odd is growing skeptical and questioning about his role while William rebuts curtly, more quick when it comes to the action than talking. Laura then arrives at the factory. When she tells Jeremie about Aelita's abnormal behavior, the young Belpois leaves her to deal with the two towers problem as he goes back to Kadic. Arriving in Aelita’s room, he checks her email and runs to the chapel. Aelita has already arrived. She finds a blonde woman claiming to be her mother there, who is waiting for her with slippery sweet words about her childhood memories. Aelita, filled with happiness at the sight of her long lost mother, hugs her and falls into the trap. It is soon revealed that this is not her real mother, but a Spectre of Anthea Hopper. Jeremie, realizing the truth immediately, makes his first interruption. However, even after a discussion in the park, Aelita loses all sense of reason and refuses to believe her friend who is trying to warn her. She returns to the chapel and leaps into her mother’s arms for another hug, thus allowing her to drain even more source codes. Jeremie tries to react, but the spectre knocks him to the ground with a blast of energy. UIrich and Yumi are confronted by a strong group of Krabs in front of the Desert Tower. William exterminates two Bloks before taking on a huge number of Kankrelats in a Mountainous labyrinth around the Tower. Odd drags him down more than he helps. Laura analyses the towers’ operation. She then understands that their activating and deactivating respond to a precise mathematical model. She determines a brief window during which the towers are activated at the same time. When the window presents itself, the Lyoko Warriors seize the opportunity, Yumi entering the Tower with Ulrich’s help. William throws Odd into the Tower without warning. After the deactivation, Anthea’s spectre disappears in Aelita’s arms as she finally realizes that it was never her real mother at all. Regrouped in the lab, the result is bad: Aelita has lost an enormous amount of Source Codes. She apologizes to Jeremie. Laura, ignored by the group, leaves the lab a bit miffed. Aelita catches up to her in the sewers to thank her for what she did. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Rendez-vous. *First nighttime scene to be shown in Season 5. *Anthea Schaeffer's actress premieres in this episode as a spectre of X.A.N.A *Laura takes control of commanding the four Lyoko Warriors in the supercomputer for the first time. *First time Odd tucks the Overboard. *As of this episode, every Lyoko Warrior, minus Jeremie and Laura for obvious reasons, have piloted the Overbike at least once. *Anthea does not have pink hair in this episode, which Aelita had clearly inherited as seen in the original series. *The elf Mr. Pück is referenced by the specter of Aelita's mother. Errors *When Yumi and Ulrich were being virtualized into the Desert Sector, the interface shows that Aelita and Yumi's ID Cards switched of places but before Jeremie finishes the virtualization process, Yumi's ID Card is shown in its right place while Aelita and Odd's ID Cards are shown to have switched of places. Gallery namespace = File category = Rendezvous format = ,%PAGE%\n,, ca:Cita es:Cita fr:Rendez-vous gl:Encontro it:Appuntamento pt:Encontro ro:Întâlnirea ru:Рандеву sr:Састанак Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Rendezvous